


Tricked

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forecful, Mean Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violent Sex, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry's daughter (you, sweet reader), has been more or less avoiding Rick the couple days after their previous encounter. She decides to come around with a flimsy excuse and hits another rough spot, so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricked

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the events Triple X, but can be a stand-alone story for anyone who doesn't give a flying fuck about their previous encounter. Warning ahead of time for themes of slight sexual violence, manipulation, forced acts/orgasms, and a general air of pretty noncon shit. If this triggers you or you don't like that kind of thing, turn back now.
> 
> Also, this... this is really just pure trash filth. This is not something I'm particularly proud of, just something that got the blood flowing, so to speak. Fucking trash.

Avoiding Rick wasn't hard by any means - as we all knew, he practically lived in the garage. The past couple days, I'd only really seen him in passing or during meals. He didn't act any differently for the most part; it was me, my fidgeting, sneaking furtive glances his way because I didn't know how to keep my fucking cool to save my life. He hadn't brought it up in any direct way aside from last night; while he was clearly fucked up, he approached me in the hallway and caged me between his arms. His eyes were lidded and he cocked his head, smirking. "Hey, doll," he murmured. His thigh pressed between mine. I parted them with some level of shame, eager for his attention. "Y-Y-You been missing me?"

"Fuck off, Rick." I could feel the heat in my face betray me.

" _Mmm_ , you'd like - you'd love that, wouldn't you? You want Daddy to take care of you? Huh?"

I squirmed as his thigh increased pressure against me. I was determined not to grind against it, but my resolve was slipping. I pressed my hands against his chest and he took them and pulled them over my head, gently, taking both wrists in one hand. His other hand rested against my chest at the base of my throat. "Oh,  _fuck_." I took a breath and scowled at the way Rick's eyes lit up at my slip. 

"Yeah, you like that." He rolled his hips forward and I felt the generous bulge in his pants, warm against my hip. I moaned and his grip on my wrists tightened. He leaned forward and nipped at my neck. He was being soft and teasing, avoiding the tender spots from the other night. His mouth was hot and I shivered as he licked and nipped slowly down. My hips moved without my permission, rocking against his thigh. 

" _W-W-What - Rick?? What the fuck?_ Oh, god!"

Rick released my arms and pulled his mouth off of me with an audible, wet pop. We both turned to face Morty. His eyes were wide as saucers. Rick peeled himself away from my body and glared at Morty. "What the fuh-fuck do you want, Morty? Grandpa's  _busy_."

"Jesus, Rick, that's like - that's my  _aunt_ , and-and-and, you're, you're trying to - I mean - it's almost like  _incest_ , you know, it's  _sick_ ," he stammered, gesticulating so intensely that I thought his poor hands would fly right off. 

Rick rolled his eyes and huffed impatiently. "No it's not,  _Morty_. Morty, listen, I'm on your mom's side and she's on your dad's. And they sure - they aren't related,  _Morty_ , so it's cool. Fuck-fuckin' relax." Rick paused and glanced from Morty, to me, back to Morty. "Now the mood is gone. Good going,  _Morty_ , you lit- you little shit." He stomped off toward the garage, slamming the door and leaving Morty and I to stare awkwardly at each other.

"Don't, uh... mention this to your folks, please," I muttered. 

Morty averted his eyes and shook his head. "Not a chance. S-So... are you two... uhh -"

" _No_ ," I interjected. He jumped at my voice and I wiped off my neck, staring at the floor. "We're not anything. He's just... drunk." I didn't wait around another moment and made my way to the guest room, internally cringing all the way.

Now, with the rest of the house blissfully empty, I paced before the door of the garage. I warred between feeling brave and too desperate. I didn't want Rick to think I was catching any feelings, but I did enjoy his company. I liked watching him tinker and enjoyed his attitude. Undeniably, I wanted to continue what he had started the previous night. I swallowed back any reservations and walked through the door, closing it behind me and twirling the lock. Rick was rifling through some papers and didn't spare me a glance. 

"Beat it, Morty, I'm busy."

"Morty's at school... you know that."

Rick snapped his head around, eyebrows raised. He turned to face me fully and leaned back against the edge of his desk. "W-Well, aren't  _you_ a sight for - a sight for sore eyes."

I approached him cautiously, like walking up to a wild animal. "That's what they say," I agreed. "Actually, I was hoping you could sort of heal up my, uh... the marks on my shoulders. You really did a number on me, and they hurt."

Rick smirked and crossed his arms. "Did a number, huh? Let's - let's see - show them to me."

I bristled and stopped maybe a foot before him, feeling shy. "You were there, you know what they look like. Also... what happened to your face? You look like shit." When Rick frowned, I laughed. "I mean, like... did you sleep last night? What happened to your mouth?" I reached out to touch it, a slice on the side of his mouth. A scar? How'd he manage to fuck up his face and heal it up in one night? Dark circles ringed his eyes. I wondered what kind of shit he got into last night. 

When I traced the scar, he grabbed my wrist and took my finger into his mouth, biting the tip. He released me and I licked my lips, unsure of what to say. He pulled the neck of my shirt over and glanced at his work, the ugly, purpling bruises and teeth marks left there. The whole area was blotchy and tender. He shrugged off his lab coat and dropped it to the floor. 

"He really did do a number on you, yeah... nice." After a beat, I opened my mouth to question him and he grabbed my throat, thumb stroking my jaw. I grabbed at his wrist and he cocked his head. "You wanna fuck me, is that it? You - You, you want a taste?" He pushed me to the ground and straddled me, quicker than I could prepare for. 

"Rick, wait -"

"Aww, babe, I'm not a patient man." He scooted up my body, legs pinning my arms and rendering them useless. He unzipped his fly and pulled his cock out. It was painfully hard, intimidating this close. "Be a good girl and open your mouth. Give Daddy a lick; you've been doing that 'Daddy' shit, right?" he laughed and smeared the wet tip against my lips, demanding entry. "Fuck, he is so predictable." In a flash, his cock was in my mouth, moving too deep and too fast. 

It took moments for me to be struggling and gagging, tensing underneath him but unable to stop him or say anything. He alternated between steady, deep thrusts and fast ones. My eyes watered. He moaned as I whimpered and choked, and yet I still attempted to please  and accommodate him. " _Yeeaahhh, take it. Just a li-iiiiiiittle more, good, good..._ " His fingers twisted into my hair, lifting my head off the floor and moving me to his discretion. Finally he pulled it out and I sputtered and gasped for breath, tears tracking my face. He tapped it on my cheek a couple of times and lifted himself off of me.

The realization dawned on me then, and I felt stupid and a little scared. "You're not Rick."

He smirked and stroked his cock. "N-Not - Not  _your_ Rick, but I promise you, babe, I'm more Rick than any of those other motherfuckers." He took a step toward me and I flinched. "You just be a good girl and, and get on your hands and knees for me."

A bright, electric panic lit up my gut. I glanced at the garage door and tried to calculate if I could get up and get to the door before he reached me, but it seemed unfeasible. I turned back to Rick -  _this_ Rick - and he shook his head once. His eyes were dark. He planted his boot on my hip and rolled me over by force, his strength surprising. He gripped a fistful of my hair and smacked my face against the hard garage floor. I cried out when it cracked against my cheekbone and brow bone. 

"I-I don't wanna - I'm not looking to hurt you like that," he mumbled. "But if you're going to disobey me, I'm going to have to. Now, ass up, come-come on."

I lifted myself onto my knees and he hurriedly pulled my pants down, yanking the underwear with it. I shook and tried to stay calm. My face throbbed. He stroked between my legs and I tried to pretend it wasn't so slick. He laughed, low and sensual, his fingers gentle. "You like this. You-You want my cock in there? Hm?"

I ignored him and he let it go, choosing instead to slide two of his fingers inside. I clenched around him and he sucked in a breath. "Baby. Oh, I'm going to let you have it. You're going to wish I was your Rick." He removed his fingers and I flinched again as he replaced them with his tongue. I gasped and he moaned against me, hand firm on my thigh to keep me in place. He lapped and nipped with his lips, tongue navigating me like he held the road map to my body. My thighs trembled and I found myself pressing back just slightly, close after only a few minutes. 

"Don't - you don't seem so hesitant  _now_ ," he cooed, biting the back of my thigh. I moaned, miserable and confused and so close to orgasm that I didn't deny it. I wanted it, I knew it was wrong and wanted it anyway. 

He went back to me, licking with fervor, until I came. I wailed and moaned as he worked, trying to move away and fight against his strong grip. He held me in place despite my protests, that it was too much, I felt too sensitive. He moved his lips and tongue until I was twitching and gasping, and only then did he rise up behind me and thrust into me. He filled me too fast, too hard, and I was shouting again. He held my face against the ground and hunched over me. My aching cheek and brow scraped against the rough floor with each pound of his hips. He pushed a hand up my shirt and into my bra, grabbing at my breast and twisting the nipple. Everything hurt, and hurt a lot, but part of it felt good enough to make it worth it. 

"Good little cunt," he moaned. "I'm going to f-fill you with my cum, how, how do you like  _that_. Get re- _oohhh,_ get ready."

I could feel him getting there, cock expanding that much more just before he burst, and his thrusts became slow and deep, a little push at the end of each one as if he wanted to find a way to disappear inside of me. He pulled out abruptly and I lay on my side and curled up, catching my breath. Rick loomed over me and watched me for a moment. "You enjoy yourself?"

"Mostly," I mumbled, closing my eyes. As the pleasure faded, pain seeped in worse than before. I cradled my face in one hand. I heard Rick release an irritated groan and nudge my hip. "Oh, for... for fuck's sake. Come here. G-Get up." I took his hands and he lifted me to my shaky feet. He bent me over his desk and took a moment to clean me up, which made me feel more embarrassed than anything else that had happened. "Don't feel too special," he grumbled. "I'm using your Rick's coat."

He helped me back into my clothes and shuffled through some of Rick's cabinets until he found what he was looking for. He dabbed some weird-smelling gel on my face and smoothed it over my shoulders, taking care to look utterly annoyed the entire time. "This'll heal you up." He began to put it away and, apparently deciding otherwise, tucked it into his own lab coat pocket and grunted. "Okay, you dirty little slut. You're real goddamn lucky I decided to clean you up. Don't mention that to your Rick. I've... I've got a  _reputation_ to uphold. You just tell him I riggety-fucking- _wrecked_ that pussy, okay?"

I swallowed a laugh and nodded. He nodded in return and shot his portal gun. "This was fun. Let's do it again sometime. Oh, and also tell  _Rick_ I'm going to find those fucking papers. He'll know. See-See ya 'round." He turned and disappeared into the portal, rendering the room silent and empty. I spent a long moment processing the entire situation, unsure of my feelings. I went to Rick's booze cabinet and poured a healthy three fingers of some of his scotch. I needed a fucking drink.


End file.
